


Tears

by Raediant



Series: Things That Fall [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And he thinks he's funny, Fluff, Food, Gen, John's slightly amused., M/M, Sherlock is unobservant, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raediant/pseuds/Raediant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in the 'Things that fall' series. John cooks a meal. Based off of the word 'tears'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. I promise I'm already working on the next one. I just didn't know where to go with 'tears'. Hopefully you enjoy!

A soft curse left John’s lips as he continued cutting the food in front of him. Since Sherlock's fall, John had taken to cooking more. Not only did it seem to occupy his mind for a while-pushing out some all to unpleasant thoughts-but it also was a bit more money smart than constantly buying takeout.  
  
He liked to think he had gotten fairly good at it, though of course he was no gourmet chef. Once he had the hang of it, he tested it out on different subjects. It was his own experiments to replace the ones that had previously scattered the kitchen. When he had invited Molly for one of his earlier meals, she raved about how delicious the meal was-even going so far as to compliment the salad. John had smiled, fighting off a slight blush from the praise. Lestrade had been too busy talking about cases he was stumped on, but shoveled down the food at a fairly constant speed. John assumed it was as big of a compliment as he was going to receive for the Detective Inspector and was happy to refill both of their plates as he rambled on. Sarah had been happy to be a test subject, pointing out a few things that would improve the meal. And the one time he had been cooking when Mycroft stopped in...well, he ate without complaining too much. All in all, John took it as a win.  
  
So a few days after Sherlock's return, he decided it was time to try a concoction out on his flatmate (he was admittedly getting a bit tired of the string of different Asian takeout meals).  
  
He huffed out a sigh as he finished cutting, emptying it into the dish before putting it into the oven. Eyes squeezed tight, trying to ease the stinging sensation. And of course, just as his eyes started their final protest, Sherlock walked in.  
  
"John. Where did you put m-" Sherlock paused upon seeing his face, dropping whatever experiment he had been doing onto the table before hurrying to the doctor. He grabbed John's shoulders and turned him to face Sherlock. "John. John, what's wrong?"  
  
John blinked furiously, trying to clear the liquid brimming in his eyes. Furrowing his brows as those odd grey blue eyes scoured his face, John cleared his throat. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, Sherlock."  
  
A frustrated sigh left the detectives lips as he closed his lids to repress an eye roll. "Obviously, something is wrong. What happened?" He looked back to John, still searching his features for an answer. Just as he was about to ask for a _third_ time, John started laughing.  
  
He used his sleeve to wipe at the tears that were falling down his cheeks, knowing that using his hand would only irritate his eyes more. "Sherlock. Look around. I was cutting onions. I'm fine."  
  
Sherlock dropped his hands, eyes surveying the kitchen counter. "Onions? You're cooking?"  
  
John shook his head, letting out another chuckle as he washed his hands. "Yes, Sherlock. We could use a break from constant takeout."  
  
Sherlock let out a haughty sigh, grabbing his things off the table before retreating to the sitting room. "Call me when it's done, then."

  


\------------------------  
  
Sherlock was unusually quiet as he nibbled on a piece of the chicken that had been set in front of him. John snuck glances at him, trying to see his reaction to the dish without looking as if he was fishing for compliments. Not that Sherlock would waste words on appreciation for the food. After all, it was only a necessity to maintain his transport.  
  
John ducked his head slightly and minded to his own plate. Just when the silence started to become too much, Sherlock spoke. "You cook now." As always, it was an observation not a question.  
  
He looked up, watching Sherlock push his food around the plate. John did, however, note that at least half the meal was already consumed. With a small smile he replied, "Yes. I took it up about two years ago."  
  
A frown touched the edge of Sherlock's lips. "Why."  
  
With a soft sigh, John set down his silverware, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, for a few reasons I guess. Couldn't afford take out as often. Seeing as I had to pay my part of rent and bills an-"  
  
"I arranged to have that covered. Surely Mycroft saw to it that it was paid."  
  
Another soft smile from John, "Aye, that he did. But I refused to full rent. Didn't feel right, living off your money."  
  
Sherlock made a small, noncommittal hum before gesturing for John to continue.  
  
"Right. I suppose it also helped to have something to do. Took my mind off of...things," John's voice dropped quieter as he stared at the remains on his plate. "Gave me something to look forward to. Researching and trying out new recipes. They were my own little...experiments." A hint of a smile curved the corner of John's lips.  
  
He looked back to Sherlock, who was watching him with his fingers steepled under his chin. Surprisingly, Sherlock smiled wide. "So you're saying you just used me as a test subject in an experiment. If I remember correctly, John, friends don't use each other in experiments without telling them."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, John resumed eating his meal. "Oh, you prat. Shush and eat."  
  
Sherlock chuckled and picked back up his own utensils. "At any rate. It's quite good."  
  
John stopped and stared down at his food, trying desperately to hide his cheeks as pink coloring crawled across them. Even Molly's praise hasn't made his chest swell with pride like this, and he'd be damned if he was going to let _Sherlock_ of all people see him flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism or comments are highly appreciated. Hoping you all found it a /tad/ funny, because I really had no idea who to make cry and why. Looks like there's a case in the next one!


End file.
